


Tonight tonight

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Kim Jong Kook has been in the gang for quite a time and his outstanding record got him promoted fast
Relationships: kjk/sjh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. It was vivid

_Is God punishing me?_

_I'm suffering the pain that you've suffered_

Jong Kook opened his eyes when his name was called by his colleague.

"You beat 'em alone?" the drunk man mumbled, putting his bottle of vodka to the nearest table from the entrance. 

Jong Kook nodded, "you were too busy drinking and I want to sleep early," the buff man said, rolling on the sofa so that he could continue his nap.

The drunk man chuckled. The young guy is just mysterious. Very skillful. Merciless. Done his job fast yet he never once seen to enjoy his privilege as a member of the most feared gangs in the west. The kid could go to the most popular club and demand freeflow sex and booze. Yet here he was, in the smelly office, sleeping. Really, what's the point of risking his life in the underworld if he doesn't even enjoy the fun of it? 

The drunk man took his bottle again to chug down the remaining liquid. His legs were so wobbly that he stumbled back and got a grip from the cabinet just right before he fell backward. After stabilizing himself, he realized his hand caught a letter that had been placed by someone on the old cabinet.

"Oh, Im.. Ong kook, that's your name rite boy?" the drunk man tried hard to focus his eyes to read the scribble on the envelope, "you've got letter... oh.. our boss." 

Hearing that, Jong Kook got up from his unofficial bed and snatched the letter from the old man.

"You stink, try to get shower before lying on any surface," Jong Kook reminded him, probably useless but might as well try. He put his attention back to the letter again. Indeed, it is for him, from the 'company'.

Another dirty work? No, the envelope looks different.

He opened the letter and read the content in silence.

Curious, the drunk man tried to take a peak, but before he could even look up the first alphabet written on the paper, Jong Kook turned around, pushed him aside to walk away.

"Hey," the old man protested, but the young guy was busy collecting his stuff to shoved them inside his black bag.

"Work?" the old man asked, burping.

Jong Kook only answered him after finished packing, "Nah, I'll move to the main branch," he answered, patting the old man but soon regretted it, "try to get in shower at least this week, you're sticky" he suggested before heading out.

The drunk man followed him with his eyes, "the main branch? but..." he looked at the door that have been closed, "but, people always die there..."


	2. It was longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main branch is more dangerous than he had imagined

_your wet hair  
carrying the fresh scent of a pine tree _

The main branch office is totally different than those placed in countryside. Of course, being the biggest mafia group with huge connection and all, the underground company got a huge ass building in the middle of the city like a normal office. Except it is armored and full of shady activity inside. The location is also near the red light district that it is easy to control their people.

Having a better place to sleep is of course a blessing for Jong Kook, but the risk of getting killed is also higher. Not only by their enemy but also the higher up. A small mistake and they will need to repay it with their life. Or a finger if lucky. Good thing for him, however, that he was still considered a small pawn. He rarely met the bloodthirst people of their company. He was not allowed to go up by elevator yet. Only from the backdoor to the basement where most of the small fish members spent their day waiting for an order.

So he spent his day just the same. Accomplish his duty as fast as he could and spent the rest of his shift napping on the couch.

"Hey, wanna join us harassing the new club?" one of his new colleagues nudged Jong Kook until he opened his small eyes, "new club means fresh bitches," he emphasized, just to make sure the new comer understand why he was excited.

Jong Kook knitted his eyebrows, the man already smelled like beer. He scoffed before shaking his head, "Nah, I want to hit the gym," he answered, checking his watch. His shift would be over in 30 minutes, but people seemed to leave early here. Might as well prepared to go home.

He noticed others started whispering. A question that he knew would come soon or later.

"Hey.. ehm," another colleague that stood behind the first one spoke up, "are you, gay?"

Jong Kook smirked, but maybe he shouldn't. 

He contemplated for seconds whether he should just say yes so no one would dare to offer him girls anymore. But he didn't want any risk, especially when working with people who have their brain slanted from too much booze and drugs.

"No, I don't want to catch syphilis," Jong Kook answered and left them to get his stuff.

He was saved for a while, no need to refuse an offer for a while. But the merit came with demerit. People started talking behind his back. Not that it was his first time. He bet everyone had been talked anyway. People here were just that bored. 

A weirdo, a robot. Not really a bad name, Jong Kook thought to himself. Besides, he earned respect from doing the job perfectly anyway. In which they said a robot without desire is a perfect name for him.

Still, the spread of his rumor earned him great luck. After working in the small pawn division, Jong Kook was once again promoted.

"Heard that you're asexual, eh?" the guy in the black suits just like Jong Kook talked to him while escorting him to the higher floor only accessible by resident card.

Jong Kook tilted his head, not really sure how to respond to the growing suspicion toward his sexuality. But seriously, why would they care so much?

The guy laughed, not really waiting for the answer, "well, but dare you not drooling when you work on this floor. They are the best of the best, personally picked for collection by our dear boss."

The elevator door opened and the fragrant scent of rose hit Jong Kook's nose. The lounge with the dazzling night view of New York decorated with fair ladies in sensual clothes all over the place. The light was dimmed, and there was another scent that made his head dizzy. Was it the scent of the cologne each woman used?

"Boss call this room, the meditation room," the guy joked, or maybe serious. Jong Kook didn't really care. He felt like throwing up from all the strong synthetic scent. 

"I know, it is suffocating. They may have burn suspicious herbs here too. Your system will get used to it, but don't let your guard down and fuck one of those girls," the guy warned Jong Kook, patting his back when he saw the younger man closing his mouth from the student hit of nausea, "there was once before you. Both the man and woman were tortured till death. It had been a while that I threw up after seeing a corpse."

The guy shuddered upon remembering the sight. Jong Kook knew the threat was real.

"So I was appointed because I am not gonna lust over their body?" Jong Kook summarized.

The guy nodded, "Yes son, and make sure you last longer than the last one."

The smirk at the end just said many things unspoken. On how hard the tempting would be.

But not for Jong Kook. When he said he doesn't have an interest, he really isn't. No matter how pretty they look and how revealing their dress is. For him, they are the same as those cheap women on the street, just in a better garment and drinking more expensive wine.

His job was to guard them and report a misdeed.

Boring.

Very very boring.

He had to stand all day, being teased by the girls from time to time. Sometimes escorting important people to the designated room. But never his boss. No, the boss never showed up. Maybe he was busy. Again, he shouldn't be curious about such things.

Jong Kook sighed. He would like to have another promotion to reach the upper floor. But how. He was kind of stuck in this harem lounge.

But suddenly, he scented something familiar that his eyes blinked rapidly.

It was the scent he used to smell before working in the underground world. A scent that seemed out of place to appear in this lavish place.

Jong Kook turned his head. It was one of the lady. Her back figure was rather small and slender. Long dress with bare shoulder revealing enough to show her fair skin. Her thick dark black hair is rather long.

The resemblance along with the familiar scent made Jong Kook's eyes widen. His mouth opened spontaneously, almost calling the name he had longed. 

The girl turned her head, noticing the eyes that had been following her. It was the normally calm bodyguard, looking at her with his mouth opened.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, pouting to show displeasure.

Jong Kook was quick to get his composure back. He quickly straightened his back and pretended as nothing happen. In which, of course, displease the girl even more.

The girl looked at the bodyguard. She never really got interested in him. He acted like that hollow knight suits. Standing without giving any reaction. But he did show something different just then. And somehow, she wanted to see more of that human like reaction from the robotic man.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked, approaching the once again quiet man with a smile this time.

She tilted her head to take a peek at his expression. But the man went back to his usual hard face.

He even ignored her question with a scoff.

The girl shrugged, "okay then, I will call you Mr. Bodyguard," she exclaimed while nodding to herself. She felt content with the new nickname, "Oh, and I am Song Jihyo, call me Miss Jihyo."


	3. It was confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> relationship build painfully slow

_When I touch your soft warm lips  
I am wrapped in amazing bliss_

After the brief introduction, they parted way. The lady left with a scoff, dissing the rude behavior of the Mr. Bodyguard. But soon the pout turned into a smirk on her red lips, as like teasing him. 

Jk knew it was not on his job desk to serve the girls. He was doing the right thing. Still, maybe he was too harsh.

Well, for his defense, really, what for. He was not suppose to engage with any girls here anyway. Trying to be nice might result in him losing his head. So Jk ignored her. 

But it was a lie if he said he didn't grow interest toward this particular lady. 

The Sjh girl is surely weird.  
Sure, just like other chosen women in the building, she got this amazingly beautiful face and body. 

Each part of her face just in perfect size and shape. A pleasure to look at. Unlike those others with an obviously plastic mask, her features look so delicate and compliment each other. 

Her body is slender with the right curve. Not so fragile, somehow she radiant strong lively energy although she looks like ready to sleep anytime. 

Jk shook his head. He had observed the girl too long that he almost abandoned his duty. 

It was unlikely for him. 

To have an interest to a girl's appearance enough to pinpoint each of her features.

Was this all because of the strong scent of whatever drug they use as a fragrant scent here? 

A ding was heard from the only elevator installed in the room. 

An old man, looked cocky with colorful suits appeared with his bodyguards. 

Oh right. There was an appointment today. A really influential person that he should not mess with. 

All the girls started flocking on the man and shortly booze and laughter filled the space. 

More people joining the drugs party and soon there comes the thing that Jk feared the most while guarding the place. 

The invitation to join the fun.

They were all too intoxicated that they barely knew what was happening. But standing there while keep refusing the booze and sex might make unnecessary attention led to chaos. 

So Jk decided to slip out while pushing the body that clinging hard on him. 

When he almost stumbled and leaned himself on the wall, a small hand grabbed on his shoulder and pulled him into the hidden door. 

"skipping duty?" 

Jk turned around and found the intriguing lady with a big smile on her face. Sjh. 

"Me too. This is hidden room for guest that wants privacy. They are too drunk to notice us here," she said while walking toward the big fluffy sofa in the middle of the room. She flopped down, looking at Jk for an invitation to join her. 

But Jk was not in mood to sit down. Yet, walking out and met the drunk crowd was not favorable option too. So he decided to check the room he never had the opportunity to visit. 

Liquor cabinet, sofa, and huge ass bed. It was obvious what kind of privacy this room offer. 

Good thing Sjh is not as aggresive as other girls or he would think about running away fast. 

Weird, he feels comfortable being alone with this girl. It doesn't mean anything, though. It just his instinct telling him that she is not a threat. 

Sjh watched the man checking the room. For some, it might look like he was inspecting his surrounding as one of his duty. But it was clear for Sjh that Jk just trying to avoid her. 

"Not gonna join me? I don't mind a glass of whiskey," she offered. 

Jk turned his head briefly before shook his head. Eyes completely avoiding Jh's.

"I don't drink," he said. At that Sjh chucked. 

"oh, my first time seeing a man that refuse liquor," she said and got her purse to take out a cigarette box. She lit one and puffed it like a pro. 

"But you like drugs, right? I mean, it won't make sense if you don't do drugs." 

Why the girl kept asking him questions? Why she was so interested in him? 

Sighing, Jk decided to approach the very curious girl and sat beside her, startling sjh that she turned her body toward the man who looked at him with his sharp eyes. 

She couldn't say anything when Jk took her cigarette and put it off. 

"I don't do drugs, and I hate tobacco smell..." 

Even after her cigar got taken away, they didn't break their eye contact. Somehow Sjh found that small bead-like eyes pleasing to look at. 

He wasn't glaring. It just the shape of his eyes, a bit intimidating. But deep inside his dark iris color, there was a scent of kindness, loneliness, and something that makes Jh automatically squinted her eyes to dig deeper. 

"You are.. Odd..." Sjh mumbled, unable to find better word to describe the man. 

"Am I?" Jk asked, smiling for the first time since they shared the same opinion toward each other. 

The smile was kind of annoying to see. It makes Sjh's heart beat faster. She might have flushed cheeks also. She was not sure, however, because she was yet to break free from the eyes that staring at her fiercely.

Was this the reason the guy kept trying to avoid eye contact?

The moment the guy decided to look at you, it would make you breathless.

Fortunately, Jk is a good man. Or he just too shy to continue the staring contest. 

Jk chuckled while looking down, giving Jh a moment to snap back to the reality and clean her throat by coughing. She turned her body so that she was facing the front toward the huge Tv instead of the bodyguard.

"So what are we going to do while hiding?" Jh asked, just to ease the awkward air between them.

Jk knitted his eyebrows. He was literally dragged there by the lady. He thought the lady had some plan.

"I don't know, do we need to do something?" Jk asked.

He watched the girl thinking hard while stroking her own chin, "well, there's a bed..." she said after a while.

Jk raised his eyebrow. Not really surprising, he was together with one of the boss's mistress after all.

"Sleep?" she asked, turning her head toward Jk.

Jk blinked. Was the sleep mean sleep or that slee....

"May I lean on you?" she asked before Jk could comprehend her words.

Unsure, Jk decided to give a nod. Soon, Jh leaned on him, a head on his laps to be exact.

"Night," she said before yawning and closed her eyes.

At that, Jk finally got his answer.

Sleep means sleep.


End file.
